Skin
by alizabethianrose
Summary: Marks left on his skin, a canvas for his lover's desire. Punk/Cena slash, dom/sub, one shot.


**I own no one in this story, it is slash and smut read at your own risk. Please review!**

* * *

"You have to many clothes on" The moment I enter the hotel room his voice fills the air, he has let himself in and is sitting on my bed as if I invited him here. I did not last I checked we were not talking, hell last I knew I fucking hated this man.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" He smiles his blue eyes filling with delight, my anger he finds cute and I think that is fucking irritating.

"It's called charm Phillip, you should try it sometime. Though I would hate for you to actually hurt yourself by being anything beside a sarcastic asshole. Phillip strip for me, why are you standing over there, come here." I watch as he licks his lips his gaze filled with desire as he slowly trails his eyes down my body. Just the tone in his voice sends shivers down my spine, I want to comply to his request but we have done this too much lately, he shows up at my door and instigates some form of activity, then before we can reach satisfaction he fleas as if he remembers where he is and who he is with. I'm sick of his games, sick of being left wanting more so I am not fucking playing anymore.

"Get out, I'm too tired for this shit tonight, or any other night in the foreseeable future, so leave fucker and take your charm with you." He stands and I think he is actually going to listen to me, I should know better, when this man is determined he never gives up easily it is one of the many things I find attractive about him. He heads right towards me and although I want to stand my ground I find myself stepping back until I hit the wall in the room. He crowds into my space and I feel his breath on my neck as he dips his head.

"strip for me Punk, we both know I'm not leaving and you don't want me too. Take your clothes off, or I will remove them for you and if I do you'll never get to wear them again. I want to feel your skin." I raise my hands to push him away needing space to clear my head, instead his hands encircle my wrists pushing my arms until they are pinned above my head against the wall.

"You're a boy scout John we both know you won't do anything I don't give you permission to do, so let go of my arms and get out." He trails his tongue along my neck I suppress a moan, trying to free my wrists positive I'm going to have bruises when he tighten his hands. He sucks on my neck, right over my pulse I can tell he is leaving a mark and I think I should protest but in all honestly I have never seen this side of him, and part of me wants to see how far he will go with me resisting. He presses his body tighter against mine, forcing my legs apart so against the center of me and I can feel his erection straining.

'I want to see you Punk, strip now." it's not really a request more of a demand and damn if part of me doesn't want to strip for him. Instead I shake my head no and struggle against his hold. He smirks and release my wrists quickly before I can process my freedom, he has lifted me from the ground, I'm tossed over his shoulder and he heads for the bed. "Always difficult, can never do things the easy way, don't worry though I came prepared for you to refuse me. I will have you begging for more in no time." I lick my lips and struggle demanding he puts me down, his hands connects with my covered ass hard and I can not help but moan. Hanging my head in slight defeat that he knows he is getting to me. "I think I am going to like exploring spanking you Punk, someone who moans like a wanton slut from one hit, well I can't wait to see what happens when I have you naked and your ass is red from my hand." I close my eyes the image sending pleasure right to my dick, my very hard dick at this point. Hell if he demanded I strip again, I would gladly do so despite me anger at the man.

I am tossed onto my stomach on the bed, he drags me to the center, and I struggle pathetically, no real effort in my fight. He straddles my back pinning my hands again above my head. His breath against the back on my neck, I enjoy the pressure of his weight, biting my lip in anticipation of his next step. "I'm going to tell you a secret Punk, I like to be in control, I may have this image as a nice guy, but that is not who I really am. I'm just this naughty Boston kid, who likes to make his partners scream in pleasure and pain, I want to make your body crave mine, call out to mine, I've been teasing you, it has been hard to resist but I needed to know when I came in here that you would give in to me. That you would want me the way I want you, we've waited long enough Punk. So I'll give you one chance tell me to leave now and I will, if I stay you're all in, and I like it rough." I close my eyes, his thumbs caress the inside of my wrist gently, almost polar opposite to the punishing grip in which he holds them. I understand what he wants, yet I've never given up complete control in the bedroom, the idea frightens me and exhilarates me at the same time. My mind is at war with itself, he could leave and then I would be left wondering, if he stays then am I weaker than him? Does it mean he has all the power in our relationship? Whatever the fuck our relationship is, I wonder if we even have one of if he shows up in all the guys rooms demanding to let him fuck them. "Answer me, stop over thinking, do I go or not." He bites down on my shoulder and the shirt prevents some of the strength but I still feel a delicious sting.

"Stay" I whisper this pressing back against his chest. I feel his weight lift and he suddenly spins me around so I am facing him, he lowers his body back onto my straddling my waist. My eyes meet his and I see almost a frenzied desire that he is keeping in check. His hands trail down my arms, squeezing painfully at times and I am sure his fingers are bruising my skin. One of his hands trails across my neck up to my face he gently runs his finger across my lips, then suddenly he back hands me and trust me he held nothing back. I blink at the pain, turning my head back to look him in the eyes.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it Punk." I taste the blood trickle into my mouth from the split in my lip, I slip my tongue out licking at it, the pain already faded. Cena leans down and catches my lip in his mouth sucking lightly at the blood, I moan and then gasp crying out in pain as he bites down hard on the already damaged lip. He pulls back and smiles, I feel a small moment of fear but push it aside. "Don't move" he commands and I stay in place as he slips off the bed. I see him retrieve a backpack from the chair at the small table and wonder how I missed it earlier. He sets in beside of the bed, taking my wrists he pulls he higher so my hands are against the head board. I notice two small holes have been drilled in the wood, giving him a puzzled look. "I knew you wouldn't refuse me so I got here a while ago, the room is completely set up for my plan." I watch as he places a pair of metal hand cuffs on the bed as well as a few scarfs. I couple of other items are hidden out of my sight, again he straddles my waist his hands this time sliding up my arms, he snaps the metal onto once wrist and I grimace at the tightness, he takes my other wrist in his hand and snaps it into the metal as well. When I here the click I moan, I know I am at his mercy now, I watch as one of the scarfs is slid into the holes into the headboard, then tied tightly around the center of the cuffs trapping my hands against the wood. I give an experimental tug and know there is no chance of escape. "I want to feel your skin" he states and I wonder how he plans on removing my clothes, I'm wearing one of my favorite t-shirts and think maybe I should have stripped for him.

He reaches for one of the items he had set on the nightstand out of my view, the flash of silver catches my attention and he brings the knife in front of my face, silver and cold, very sharp looking. It is not very long but still causes my eyes to widen. "Stay still Punk wouldn't want to cut you" I hold my breath as he grips the color of my shirt, the cool knife is pressed against my skin the edge of the fabric hanging over it. I feel the stretch in the shirt and listen as he drags the metal down my chest the shirt falling open, He cuts the sleeves and pulls the fabric from my body, and although he could just pull my shorts off they get the same treatment. He pulls my sneakers off and smiles, my naked flesh on display, my erection pressed tight against my stomach, straining demanding attention. He runs the tip of the knife up the length of my cock, I can not help but gasp. He continues to run the knife upwards stopping right above the straight edge tattoo on my stomach.

John smirks and presses the blade harder against my stomach, it is a small cut but I can not help but cry out. He lifts the blade from my skin setting it down on the night stand, I glance down at my stomach seeing a small trickle of blood but nothing that would worry me. "Roll over" he commands and I struggle to do so with my arms above my head, the fabric finally twists and allows me to comply to his wishes. "On your knees" I slide up onto my knees feeling extremely exposed, my head bowed, ass in the air. "I'm not sure if I should spank you, whip you, or just fuck you." I would tell him what I think but have a feeling my opinion doesn't count. "Spread your legs wider Punk, Arch that back like a good little slut." I would normally find his words offensive, however I do so wincing at the pain in my lower back. Remembering that earlier in the night I was put through a fucking table.

His hand grasps my cock and I moan glad he finally decided on a course of action, that is until the cock ring is pushed into position, I let out an aggravated sigh. "Relax for me Punk and open up" I'm not sure what he means until I feel something hard against my ass the object is pushed steadly inside of me, it isn't thick but having not been prepped it still hurts. Whatever he is pushing inside of me may not be wide but it is long, it slides deeply and when John stops pushing forward I feel truly impaled on the object. He steps back and I can feel his eyes on me, one of his hand's strokes my ass, softly and I wonder if I felt it. "I suggest you don't yell, wouldn't want the people in the next rooms to call the cops or complain so stay quiet." I nod at his suggestion, and he brings his hand down hard on my ass, the sting sends shivers into my spine, and I let out a strangled moan. Suddenly the object in my ass starts vibrating just as his hand strikes my ass again. Over and over he brings his hand down across my ass, the whole times every nerve and my prostate are being stimulated by the object inside of me. I am fighting hard to keep the noises escaping me quiet, I'm succeeding until his hand slaps right against the object and I can help but scream at the luscious sensation.

Immediately the vibrations stop and his hands no longer fall onto my ass, "thought I said no screaming Punk, I'm afraid you are going to need to be punished now." I lick my lips in anticipation, the item is slid from my body and the scarf unite from the cuffs. I'm pulled to my feet, I am led to the balcony doors. I give him a look of apprehensive, we may be on the top floor but people could still see if they tried hard enough, and I'm naked and cuffed not an image that needs to go viral. He opens the doors and the cold air strikes my skin, sending goosebumps all over me. "Beautiful, your skin is so sensitive, I love it." he pushes me outside onto the stone, he leads me to the ledge leaning me over so I can see below. From here I can see people on the street, cars, no one appears to be looking up. At this point they would just see my head looking down but the sound of a zipper alerts me to a lot more about to happen. 'now if you scream those people are going to look up so I suggest you control yourself Punk." john presses into me, penetrating me in one stroke. My hole is stretched painfully by his thickness, I bite my abused lip to prevent the scream of pain from escaping. His fingers grip my hips, and he gives me no time to adjust just setting a hard pace. I am turned on beyond belief by this, I stare down trying to not draw attention in any way. I'm moaning lowly as he strikes my prostate over and over again, already desperate to cum, he has a way to make me come undone quickly.

Several minutes later he release inside of me and I came help the moan of frustration, my orgasm held at bay by the ring around my cock. "You want to come Punk?" I nod even though I know he is not going to let it be that easy. "Too bad, we are nowhere close to letting that happen." I sigh but don't bother to beg, no matter how frustrated I am I will not give him the satisfaction of begging. He leads me back inside and back over to the bed I find myself once again on my knees, only difference is I can feel his cum on my thighs and dripping out of my stretched hole. My arms once again trapped above my head, he then walks off leaving me displayed for him. When he returns I feel my hole once again stuffed by what I have determined is a vibrator, John turns it on and leans down he kisses me gently before smirking. "Sports center is on I'll be back in a bit, have fun." The vibrator is turned up and I am left alone for what feels like hours, every part of my being is now focused on the need to cum. By the time he returns I am clawing at the headboard trying to get my hands free, the cock ring needs to fucking go. Hell I may be humping the fucking air to try to get relief, but nothing I do accomplish the need to decrease the desire in my body.

John once again pulls the vibrator from my body, and words are tumbling out of my mouth. "Please John, please I need to cum, please, I'll do fucking anything just stop fucking teasing me and let me cum. You can torture me more next time, just let me cum please." Yes he reduced me to begging and seems pretty pleased with himself. He flips me onto my back and I see he is naked, his dick hard and ready for me.

"I want to feel our skin pressed together, I want to hear you scream my name." I spread my legs wide offering him my body. John accepts the invitation sliding once again inside of me, however this time taking it slow. Another way to torture me I'm sure, with each stroke inside of my body I am trying to raise up and encourage him to go faster but he grips my hips keeping me in place.

"Fucking fuck me John" I beg and he complies, our sweaty skin slides together, his hands stroke my body. My legs wrap around his waist encouraging him deeper, harder, rougher. I've never felt more connected to a person in my life, John's own moans mingle with mine. His hand finds my aching penis and strokes adding to the over stimulation I am feeling. I've never felt so out of control, never felt like I was flying when having sex, yet I am putty in his hands and my mind I swear has left my body. John stares into my eyes.

"You look so fucking hot, your pupils are so dilated I would think you were fucking high off the endorphins right now." I consider this and nod, I feel out of mind and although that should worry me it is not chemically or illegally induced so I flow with it.

"I am please just let me cum" His eyes just sparkle and he slams into me harder, I am so in need of release I think I feel tears on my face. I also am so lost in the pain of this pleasure I do not notice when the cock ring slides from my dick. It only dawns on me when I feel my orgasm approaching hard and fast. My mind goes blank and I scream john's name, over and over again my body trembling from the pleasure I take little notice of John emptying inside of me again, my own orgasm never seeming to end. Ripple after ripple goes through my body every nerve ending on fire and I swear I mat have blacked out, cause the next thing I know John is laying beside of me, my arms are free and he is running a cool cloth along my skin.

"Hey coming down now" I blink at him and nod. "Could have just stripped" I laugh a little snuggling into his side.

"Not as much fun, I like defying you sometimes sir, it keeps things fun" He laughs and slaps my sore ass.

"Go to sleep pet, I have plans for the morning to show you how much I appreciate that defiance." I lick my lips and pull him down for a light kiss. Drifting off happily too sleep, morning recreations filling me with anticipation.


End file.
